No Right to Lament
by BANEHiwatari
Summary: From the moment I met him... I loved him. Nero and I were the only things that he cared about, but he couldn't see that the person I loved the most was him. Here I lay, broken, in the debris of the battle. Is it too late to tell him? Post DoC Weiss/OC


**AN: I just wrote this yesterday as a spur of the moment one shot… I was looking for a Weiss romance fan fiction…but the majority is yaoi… I'm not a fan of yaoi, so I wrote this. I hope it's not horrible! Disclaimer! I don't own FFVII... or Weiss...**

A pain wretched my body as I crawled through the scrapes of buildings that used to be my home. Deepground was once a bright city located under the Shinra headquarters. Personally, the metal city was a prison to me, but it was shelter despite the conditions. Now it was gone. All because of that damned scientist. My pain was endless. I could feel nothing below my hip and my right arm lay limp at my side as I dragged my body through the rubble only with the remaining strength in my left arm. My grey locks of hair were burnt at the tips, sticking to my face.

I fought with everything I had to protect Weiss and Nero. I failed. The ex-SOLDIER 1st Class, Cloud Strife… he was kind to me. He knew that I was fighting to protect the people that I cherish most. I saw the same feelings reflected in his eyes. The moment we crossed blades, we both knew that he was going to be the victor and I would perish. But, he left me to fight his allies instead. He understood what I was fighting for and I understood him. I hope he remembers me as a person who fought to protect, not to fight. However, he had many allies and I only had Nero and Weiss, both were underground fighting. The WRO didn't cut me a break and beat me down to be crushed by the falling pillars of the Shinra building. It was then that I was forced to watch, helpless, as my comrades fell to the WRO and as Omega was summoned. I heard the cries of Nero and Weiss within a tainted Omega. I fought to free myself, only to end up in my current state.

That damn Hojo! He manipulated us all! How could I have not noticed the sudden changes in Weiss's personality! My once loving and compassionate friend abruptly turned into a cold and ruthless killer! There was no compassion in his bright blue eyes after the day he did a Synaptic Net Dive! I should've noticed the change in him! He usually loved me as much as Nero! Weiss was possessed from the start of our crusade and I failed to notice the difference! My failure to do so handicapped our original goal! We were supposed to have cured Weiss of the disease that was slowly killed his body from the inside out! But it was those damned Restrictor's faults for trying to control us Tsviets in the first place! We had the army built up to its full potential! And now, our plans lay in ruins around me.

A choked sob escaped my throat as I clawed towards where Weiss had fallen. He was more to me than a brother or a General. I loved him with all my being! It was Weiss and Nero that welcomed me with open arms when the Restrictors first dragged me into the metal hell! They were kind to me even though the rest of Deepground was not. I had to find them! I needed to let Weiss know how I felt! He needed to know my feelings! I need to say goodbye!

At last, I reached a crater in the ground, too deep for me to fall into without harming myself further. Deep within the darkness, I could see Weiss's limp figure, lying in the middle of a small patch of land.

"Weiss!" I managed to croak out, my voice full of tremors. "Wake up!" I sobbed loudly, tears pouring from my swollen eyes. I leaned over the edge to reach for him. "Please! Answer me!"

There came no answer…

**_*(&$+$(&+$(&$(*&$+!)($&+$*^!+$)(&+$)(&!$+*&$+*#%*&T_*(F+)(#&!+$)(*!$_(%^*$(&#)*%^#_(*%^_#*(%+!)($&!(*$^#_(*&)%#+$)(!&$+)!&+$****)**

**"Piano!" a gruff voice called my name and I hesitantly stepped forward. "This will be your home from now on!" The tall man gestured to the metal surroundings.**

**I gulped pathetically, my 10 year old voice barely coming out. "Y-yes, sir."**

**A swift kick to my butt sent me flying across the room. None of the other children around me came to help. Instead, they all whispered mean and hurtful sayings.**

**I curled into myself and cried on the floor. "I don't wanna be here! I want my mommy!"**

**"Well, we're not your mom, but we can be your brothers." a deep voice came from in front of me.**

**My head snapped up to stare at a boy about two years older than I with pure white hair and another boy about my age with midnight black locks and a straightjacket with the restraints off. The black haired boy had eerie amber colored eyes, which fascinated me, but he also held out a pitch black teddy bear to me. I sniffled, pathetically. "Wha?"**

**The white haired boy snorted, rolling his eyes before plopping down to the right of me, gesturing for the raven haired boy to do the same on my left. "I'm Weiss and that's my little brother Nero. You said that you wanted your mother, but nobody has parents down here, so you'll have to settle for two older brothers."**

**My eyes grew wide at their kindness and willingness to accept a stranger into their small family. "Really?"**

**Nero shifted to sit in front of me. "Really, little sister." he held his teddy bear out to me once again. This time, I gently lifted it from his hands and cuddled it to me tightly.**

**Tears spilled for the again, this time from the happiness that filled me. "T-thank you!"**

**Both boys smiled at me before pulling little me into their embraces. "So, what's your name, little sissy?" Nero asked timidly.**

**"P-piano Ardor." I replied meekly.**

**Weiss grinned at me in adoration. "Soft Love… Very fitting of you, little sister."**

**"Her name makes her sound weak to the others, Weiss." Nero commented, causing me to feel embarrassed of my name.**

**Weiss saw the dread on my face and smiled at me sweetly. "Let's make a promise!"**

**Nero and I blinked at Weiss in confusion. "What will we be promising about, Weiss?" Nero asked softly.**

**Weiss pulled on my short arms until I sat in his lap. "We have to hold hands first!"**

**Curiously, we all linked hands. Weiss's smile widened, "Okay! This promise is only between us three!"**

**Nero and I nodded our heads in agreement. "Okay!"**

**Weiss stared at me with a soft light in his eyes. "as long as Nero and I are alive, you shall never be alone, Piano. In return, you have to be there for us as long as you're alive."**

**I nodded my head, my grey locks framing my childish eight year old face. "I promise!"**

**Nero squeezed my hand and looked at me lovingly, having taken to me from the moment the other children cast me aside to be by myself as the Restrictor picked on me. "I promise, too."**

**Weiss smiled brightly at how well I had taken to them. "Then I promise to keep this promise and to never abandon the both of you."**

**+)(!$&+($+)$(&!+(#&%(*&!+%)(&!+%(%*+)!(&%+#*&%+!)%(+%(&#+*%^+!)(%+%(&#+*%&+!%(#+)(%&!(*#+%)(#%)(#&%#)%)***

More tears streaked my face as I leaned further into the crater opening. "Weiss! Nero! You both broke your promises! Weiss! Come back to me! You too, Nero! Don't leave me! Please! I beg of you!" I sobbed hysterically, curling into myself.

A tremor shook the ground beneath me and an explosion was heard in the crater. My eyes snapped open to stare as a figure approached Weiss. My green eyes struggled to focus on the figure through my tears, but I made out the color red. The clouds in the night sky parted to reveal the bright moon. Now I could make out auburn hair and a red leash coat. The man stood next to Weiss before picking him up and looking up to the skies. I gasped loudly, causing his gaze to drift to me. I knew that man when I was younger.

**+$)(!&$+)($&+&!+$)(&+$()!*!_$*)(%&*$)!_*_!*_)$*!)($$$_)*!)(&$!$_)*($~!$#_(*%&_#%(*+!)($&#(*%^!_%*&#!+)(&)#%**#**

**I stood in line with the other Tsviets as we waited for Weiss and Nero to return from their recon mission. A visor was over my eyes, blocking some of the light that peeked into the room from the window. I have not seen sunlight since I was dragged down here nine years ago. Argento stood to my right, clad in her silver armor. I too, was in my own battle gear. The metal was colored black with a white outline. My grey hair was braided into cornrows. The dark visor was attached to the small piece of armor behind my neck. Armor only hugged my upper body and arms and my pants were made of leather with black boots to finish off the look. A gun blade, thin as a katana, with a sniper shooting system was attached to my back. The gun blade connected to the visor, making it a sort of aiming system. **

**I snapped to attention when the doors to the room opened. The first to come in was Weiss, who had his shirt off as usual and his white hair a complete mess. The second to enter was Nero, who kept his dark hair longer than my shoulder length locks. Lastly, a man clothed in a red leather coat with auburn colored hair and the book LOVELESS in his grasp came inside. My shaded eyes darted to look at his belt and the book he held in his hands. This man was a SOLDIER 1st Class who read LOVELESS.**

**Weiss stood in front of us all, smirking sexily in my opinion. When I first met him, he was ten years old. Now that he was nineteen, all childish innocence was gone. He had matured and grown up because of the harsh conditions in Deepground. "This man that we have brought here is famed Genesis Rhapsodos. For those of us that are a part of Project G, this man is our brother."**

**I zoned out of the conversation simply because Project G did not involve me. I was originally chosen for Project S, but now that the great General Sephiroth is dead, the Project was scrapped in Deepground, but the scientist that was conducting the experiment was still continuing the project within Shinra. The system was corrupt I tell you. Especially the scientists. I faded back into the conversation as heath member of the Tsviets introduced themselves to Genesis.**

**"I am Azul the Cerulean! Do not underestimate my might!" My eyes zeroed in on genesis who looked bored of the giant and rolled his eyes at Azul's bravado. I snickered, which caught his attention. His blue eyes glanced at my face, a smirk on his lips.**

**"I am Rosso the Crimson." Rosso purred in her thick accent, trying to sound sexy. Now it was my turn to roll my eyes.**

**"Argento, at your service." my friend took a step forward. Genesis nodded his head in acknowledgment.**

**I stepped up with a straight back, my visor lifting up. My green eyes met Genesis's blue for a moment, but I couldn't help reciting a line from my favorite play. "Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess, correct?"**

**Genesis nodded. "And who might you be?"**

**"You may call me Piano. Piano Ardor the Tender." I spoke softly with a bow.**

**Azul snorted. "Yeah. More like the Weak!"**

**In a flash, Azul was thrown across the room with Weiss standing where Azul stood previously. "Do not talk about my little sister like that!"**

**+$*&+!()$&_*$&+$)^#%&*^#)*&!_$(*^#)*&$%)*&!^_$!($^)*&#^_!$*(&!#(P$^#_!_$*#^$&#^)%&!^$_!(*$^!($^_(*^_!$(*!_$(*!$_(**

I strained my ears to hear what Genesis was saying to Weiss's body. "It is not yet time to sleep. We still have much to do, my brother." With that, a beautiful black wing sprouted from his back and he jumped out of the crater to hover above me. His blue eyes took in my year stained face and ruined body. "Pian-"

"Save him!" I interrupted, laying on the floor with an ungraceful plop. "Leave me. Just make sure that Weiss makes it out of here with his life!" I pleaded to the older man.

Genesis landed next to me to lay Weiss down. "It is not time for you to leave the world of the living, little sister." He watched as I laced my unbroken hand with Weiss's after caressing Weiss's prefect face. "My brother does not yet know, does he."

I shook my head, wrapping my arm around Weiss's waist and laying my head on his chest to listen to his faint heartbeat and to seek warmth for my numb body. "After you denied our proposal, Weiss became crazed with gaining freedom. He lost all love except for Nero an I. We killed of the Restrictors, but Weiss was dying. Desperate for a cure, he performed a Synaptic Net Dive, but Hojo possessed him. That was the last I saw of the real Weiss. I don't think he'll ever know my true feelings."

Genesis chuckled. "I think he knows now."

I frowned, my eyes looking up to him. "How can you possibly think that?"

"Because he heard." a deep voice rumbled, making me freeze up and whimper.

A warm hand held my own, which made me look up to Weiss's face, which was now turned to face me. His eyes were open and staring intently into my eyes. I blinked to make sure that this was not a dream, as I was pretty sure that I was alive and awake. But no. Weiss was awake and he heard what I had said. I breathed out in wonder. "Weiss…"

A smile appeared on his lips. "Hey, beautiful." I blushed crimson at Weiss's statement. His left hand came out from beneath us to wipe the tears that trailed down my cheeks. "You were crying because of me, weren't you."

"Of course I was! I thought that you were dead! Nero's gone, too! I didn't want to be left alone!" I yelled in hysterics.

"Why were you sad?" Weiss asked, brushing a stray strand of hair out of my face teasingly.

"Because…" I hesitated.

Weiss brought his face closer to mine. "Because? I want to hear you say it, Piano." he purred seductively, pulling my limp body closer to his muscular one.

"It's because… because I love you." I whispered, shyly.

Weiss moved his face so that our lips were merely a centimeter apart. My face exploded in heat and the only things that I could stare at were his eyes and… his lips. "Say it again, love." he demanded in a husky voice.

"I love you, Weiss." I didn't get a chance to say anymore because he captured my lips in a heated, lusty, and passionate kiss, pulling me closer to him.

We were interrupted by a loud cough, making us break away reluctantly to stare at Genesis, our faces still red from the kiss. "What is it, Genesis?" Weiss demanded impatiently and irritated.

"Piano's cripple, you both need to get healed and cleaned… and get a room."


End file.
